Surviving My Life
by Kirara higurashi
Summary: -this is just a first chapter to see if anyone likes it. If not one doesn i won't continue- It starts of from a sence in the anime and then kagome gets sick can inuyasha help?


_**Surviving My Life**_

_**Disclaimer**: I never have and never will own Inuyasha... opening scene I saw in the show and thought it too good not to add onto but I still don't own it. Domo Arigoto!   
_

_   
"......" talking_

_   
'......' thinking_

_(Scene change)_

_**Chapter one**   
_   
"Miroku! Are you okay?" Kagome leaned over Miroku to see if he was hurt. Suddenly Kagome squealed and rushed back. I knee down and she crashes her body into mine protectively. "HENTAI!! Inuyasha KILL HIM!!"

'I'm confused. He does this thing all the time why does she act so surprised and even more disgusted than normal.' I scowled at the monk 'wait a second he doesn't look like he normally does after something like this. He looks...surprised! Know I'm really confused!'

"I can't believe it" Miroku mumbled more to himself than to us "this is too good to be true"

"INUYASHA!! KILL HIM!!" Kagome screamed again

"What are you talking about? He's just being the lecher he is. Why are do you suddenly want me to kill him this time?" I asked Kagome ignoring the monk for the time being.

She blushed digging her face further into my haori so no one could see. "umm..."

"Well?" I demanded.

She hesitated obviously embarrassed to tell me but figuring she should "He slipped his hand up be skirt this time and I'm wearing a thong!" After saying this she gripped my haori tighter. As if she thought she was going to fall.

'I'm still confused' I thought, "What's a thong?" I asked in an innocent voice she obviously wasn't expecting.

She loosened her grip on me and leaned back looking me in the eye. I saw a mixture of surprise, extreme embarrassment, and deep thought in her countenance, trying to find a way to tell me what a thong was and not die of embarrassment. I didn't want to embarrass her more, I hate doing that, but I really wanted to know what in the seven hells was a thong. So I just continued to stare at her.

"umm..." still not knowing what to say she reached behind me for her bag. She searched around inside until she found what she was looking for. Slowly she lifted her head to look at me again. "This is a thong." She said holding up an extremely small pair of...would you call them undies?

"You actually wear those?!" I asked not even bothering to hide my surprise.

I hear laughing coming from the monk. Seeing him grin mischievously and Kagome blushing profusely I hit the stupid lecher over the head hard enough to knock him out for half the day. Before either of us could say anything Sango came up to us with Shippo and Kirara and asked, "What did he do this time?" kneeling to examine him, not daring to get too close.

From the corner of my eye I could see Kagome stuff her "thong" back into the bag as her blush deepened. "H...h...he..." cutting her of I told the Taiji-ya "He groped her. What else?"

"Yea he's going to be out for a while this time" She commented standing back up. "Kirara stay here and with him. When he wakes up bring him to find us. We don't need to wait for him."

Agreeing we stood up turning to head in the direction of Kaede's village. I noticed Kagome having trouble lifting her bag. "I'll carry it." I said taking it from her and fitting it over my shoulder. 'Why does she bring so much stuff if she can't carry it?'

"Th...thank you Inuyasha." She said quite timidly.

Walking forward Kagome continued to hold on to me stealing quick glances back to make sure Miroku wasn't just faking again. As she turned around again I turned way hiding my blush from being so close to her but not moving away. 'I will never admit I like being near her' I thought as we set off.

After walking for about an hour. Kagome said, "Inuyasha I don't think I can walk any further"

Not wanting to stop so early I gave the usual argument, "Feh, Damn humans are so weak. It's not even noon." Excepting to get yelled at by Kagome's defensive friend, I was surprised to find her somewhat agreeing with me.

"Not saying that all humans are week" giving me a nasty look Sango continued, "but he is right about it only being noon. Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" replacing the hard glare I received with a sympathetic look for Kagome.

"No I don't suppose I am. I'm feeling really weak."

"Feh" I commented coming over to her and lifting the tired teenager into my arms.

"Inu...Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she asked completely surprised by my caring as well as my boldness.

"Carrying you." I stated plainly, "we should get as far as we can today and if your not feeling well than no need pushing yourself"

"B...b...but..." she stuttered blushing profusely.

"No buts I'm carrying you this way because I can't exactly carry you on my back while I'm caring your bag as well, can I? I tried to explain.

"No I don't supposed you can" again timid facing her head away but not before I saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I said trying to erase her guilt. Truth be told I liked caring her. "I'm super strong, remember? You and your bag are like feathers to me" slightly exaggerating. 'Not by much though she really is light.' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes I felt her go limp in my arms. Realizing she had fallen asleep I automatically held her tighter to me protectively. As Sango glanced back she noticed this and gave a sappy grin, obvious pleased. She turned back when she saw me blush but I didn't loosen my hold. 'She's just so venerable. I can't help but be protective.' Thinking to my self as I tried desperately to push the blush down.

We were walked until sundown. Sometime before, Kirara came back with a very pleased Miroku on her back. He look at me with nothing less than hate in his eyes, most likely from me knocking him out, but saw Kagome sleeping in my arms and that look dissipated and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes as the monk fell into sync with our walking pace. When we finally stopped, about 10 slaps later, we were next to a dense forest with little clear space and a meadow. Although I was comfortable in the trees they had a hard time finding a clearing in such a dense forest so we opted for staying in the meadow. Although I protested on being so out in the open I didn't put much force behind my argument. The forest isn't much safer and I can protect them just as easily in the open, plus I rarely get to lie down look at the stars.

Miroku and Shippo went to gather firewood and Sang set up to make dinner. I was still holding Kagome and I didn't want to wake her up.

"Feh" I whispered getting Sango's attention "reach into Kagome's bag and get her cocoon thing?" She was about to say how rude I was for demanding her help when she was busy when I cut her off. "I don't want to wake her up by getting it myself."

She seemed to except that and got the "sleeping bag" as Sango corrected me just above a whisper, which she knows I heard. She placed in on the ground at my feet, opened it, and went back to work on the dinner. I gently laid Kagome down and zipped up the cocoon thing. 'Sorry "sleeping bag"' I corrected my own thought. I continued to just sit there looking at her delicate futures, when I noticed she was frowning. I remembered about a half an hour ago she tightened her grip on my hoari but I didn't take more notice than to smile inwardly. 'She really must not be feeling well.' I thought brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. I put the back of my hand to her forehead feeling how hot it was startled me. 'She must have a fever' I thought with a frown. I turned to Sango and asked, "Do you know how to treat a fever?" knowing the answer before it came.

" No Inuyasha a fever is very hard to control. Kagome told me she has some medicines for it but I don't know which ones they are. Why is Kagome hot?" At the last question she came over to place a hand on her like I had previously. Losing the small hope she had she turned back to say, "This doesn't look good Inuyasha. All we can do know is keep her as cool as we can until we can get her back to Kaede or even her own time. "

"Okay but I didn't see a stream nearby how do we keep her cool?" I asked pushing back my ego to actually show my concern.

Sango replied picking up on it and adding her own. "Oh know. You're right I didn't see any water around here. I she doesn't get too over-heated. As it is, she's only showing a little heat. If she doesn't show too much advancement tonight we may be able to get her back safely tomorrow but if she does gets any worse I don't know what we can do."

"Uh huh" I mumbled 'I can't let her get worse' "'I'll do whatever you say."

She nodded. "We need to keep her head elevated. Get her somewhat sitting." I carefully picked her up and placed her in my lap. I looked up at Sango her surprise evident I asked, "What else can I do?"

She looked down and shook her head. "There's nothing else we can do." looking up she said, "if she wakes up tell me I want her to change into something less warm but don't wake her other wise she needs her sleep."

"You think I'm dumb? I won't wake her." I looked down at the helpless girl in my arms. 'How can I help you?'

"Fine I'm going to look for some water. Maybe we missed a spring somewhere" she said, "Miroku and Shippo should be back any minute."

Turning my attention back onto Kagome, "How am I supposed to save you this time?" I moved her bangs off of her face. "I hate being useless"

Hearing footsteps and giggles I prepared for the mocking to come. Sure enough, "That ago Inuyasha! I'm so proud of you. You do know that once she wakes up you going to get the "sitting" of your life!"

"What are you do you idiot!" Shippo piped in jumping toward us. "Let her go!!"

Holding him back with my free hand I said to them both as calmly as I can, "Will you all be quite! She's sick and sleeping! Know go help Sango find something to cool her down."

"What did you do to her?!" Shippo asked but thankfully respecting my request to keep it down, no doubt because he was also worried about the girl who has become like a mother to him.

"I didn't do anything but what Sango told me."

"Oh? And what exactly did she tell you to do?" Miroku asked with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"She said to make sure she was kept sitting upright. What else did you expect?"

He never stopped smiling "Well..."

"Don't even finish that sentence Miroku!" Sango said announcing her return.

"Feh" I stated not giving him time to defend himself. 'Not that he could' "Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately no. How is she doing?"

"The same"

"Well at least she's not getting worse. Come on everyone we need to eat." She lead the way a good few yards away so as the heat would not reach Kagome.

"I'll say here. I don't want to wake her."

"We'll bring you some food." Said Miroku

"Feh" I said looking back down at Kagome.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

* * *

_I just found this on my computer the other day and I haven't had time to proofread it or to add on in a while and it could still take me awhile but if u want me to even bother to continue then review and I'll try to update asap. _

(Up-coming ideas for this story- take her home to mom-change-friends-new moon-reveling true feelings)


End file.
